Conventionally, electronic devices such as audio video devices have operation input switches. For the operation switches, mechanical switches and capacitive switches are generally used.
For example, in an audio video device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a capacitive switch is disposed on a front surface of a housing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-153292